The Family Business
by koolken256
Summary: One-Shot, Challenge. Yuzu and Karin want to fight alongside their brother. Do they have what it takes to face some of most powerful foes the world has ever seen? You bet they do because they are Kurosakis! Rules in Author's note at bottom.


The Family Business

"_Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

**"_Attacks/kido"_**

**XpagebreakX**

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki marched down to a small candy store in the center of town.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Yuzu asked as she held her sister's hand.

"Ichi-Nii is at home studying so he won't show up." Karin said offhandedly. Yuzu still had a nervous look on her face.

"What if one of his friends sees us?"

"Then we will tell them that this has nothing to do with them." The two of them went back and forth with this all the way to Urahara shop. In recent weeks, they have noticed a change in Ichigo. He has been coming home later, they have overheard their dad on the phone with his teacher, saying he has skipped class almost every day and seemed to be in a hurry. Karin has followed him once and saw him go to Urahara shop, but saw him come out as a shinigami. But that is not the biggest part, for a few weeks now, Yuzu has been able to see not only ghost, but Hollows and shinigami as well. She has also seen Ichigo outside of his body.

"Karin, what we are wrong about everything and we are just seeing things?" Yuzu asked. Karin sighed and said nothing as they walked up to the store's door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she said as she poked her head in. A boy with red hair came around the corner.

"What the hell do you-." He stopped when he saw the two girls.

"It's you two!" he shouted as he pointed at them.

"Well hello to you as well." Karin said. Yuzu just gave the Jinta a smile.

"It's been awhile Jinta-kun." She said politely.

"What's with all the shouting?" a man in a green kimono, a hat and clogs said as he entered the store front. He took a look at the girls before a grin formed on his face.

"Well if it isn't Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. I was wondering when you two would show up here." He said cheekily.

"Then you must know why we are here." Yuzu said hopefully.

"Indeed I do." He then took some candy off of the shelf.

"Here you go!" He said, only to receive an elbow to the face.

"That's not why we are here!" Karin shouted at the shop keeper. Yuzu sweat dropped at her sister's antics.

"Karin-Chan, you don't have to hurt him." She then turned back to Urahara.

"Sir, if you may, Can you tell us why Ichigo comes here and sometime when he leave, why he has a kimono on and has a sword?" She asked. Urahara opened his fan and covered his mouth with.

"I really should not tell you. But who do I care!? Your brother is a shinigami. Well, he is a substitute." He said. Both girls eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"He… he is a what!?" Both shouted in unison. Urahara smirked.

"Let me explain…"

**XpagebreakX**

After getting the full story on what Ichigo and his friends were up to, Yuzu and Karin made up their minds.

"Urahara-san, we have a favor to ask you." Karin said. Urahara scratched his head.

"I do owe your brother a lot, so I guess I can use one of those on you two, what is it you need?" he asked. Yuzu took a deep breath.

"After everything you said about what Ichi-Nii is doing, about how he fought for this Rukia girl, and why is the way he is now." Yuzu stopped to let Karin take over.

"We want to join him." She said flatly. Urahara did a double take as he looked from one sister to the other.

"I don't know, you two do have strong reishi from what I can fell, but will it be enough?" He pondered on what to do.

"Please Urahara-san! Please make us Shinigami, just like Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu begged. Urahara stroked his chin.

"We will give it a shot. But you must know, you two have a lower survival rate than he had." He said. Yuzu's face had a hint of fear in it as she looked at the shop keeper.

_'Can I really do this?'_ she asked herself. Then she thought of how Ichigo has always protected her, and she wanted to show him that he is not alone.

"Very well. Come back tonight we shall start. The first part of the training will take up to three days." Urahara said.

"Three days? What the hell are we going tell goat-chin and Ichi-Nii?" Karin exclaimed…

**XpagebreakX**

Karin just couldn't believe she was telling her dad and brother such a bold lie.

"So, you two signed up for a trip to America and forgot about it. And you just got a phone call saying that you leave tonight and won't be back for days?" Isshin asked.

"Um, yes." Yuzu said sheepishly. The look on his face turned from a serious one to a happy one.

"Oh have fun daughters of mine and bring me back something! OH MASAKI! OUR SWEET DAUGHTERS ARE LEAVING DADDY, AND NOW I'M STUCK HERE WITH OUR GOOD FOR NOTHING SON!" he wailed at a large poster of his long gone wife, only to have Ichigo kick him in the face.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT OLD MAN!?" the orange haired teen shouted. Ichigo turned back to his sisters.

"Have a great time and don't forget to call me every once in a while." He told them before patting them on the head and heading upstairs. But girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"They bought it." Yuzu said as she looked at her twin.

"Yeah, I was worried about Ichigo more than goat-chin. He can't know until we are ready for him to." Karin said.

"Do you think we will be as strong as he is?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know, but we are going to do everything he did. Nothing more, nothing less…"

**XpagebreakX**

With Urahara taking care of the issue of school, Yuzu and Karin stood in the large underground training room.

"This place is huge!" Yuzu said as she looked around.

"Why yes it is Yuzu-Chan. Now then, since you both have strong reishi, this first part should be short." Urahara said before he pressed the bottom of his cane to their foreheads, forcing theirs souls outside their bodies. Both girls had a very shocked that they were looking at their own bodies.

"Now, you must run around to strengthen your reishi to withstand being outside your body for long periods of time." He said. They looked at him funny but did what he said.

"It's a little hard to breath in here." Karin said.

"That is why you are doing this so you can breathe with ease."

"And what is with this chain?"

"What would be the chain of fate, it means you are alive because your soul is still attached to your body." Urahara explain.

"But I didn't see one on Ichigo, or on other shinigami." Yuzu said.

"Ichigo's chain was cut to allow him to be a substitute shinigami, but he is still living." Urahara said.

"Now than we do the hard part." He drew his Zanpakto and started to walk towards them.

"I have to cut your chains to make you Shinigami." He said slowly. Both girls nodded and closed their eyes as he swung…

**XpagebreakX**

"He didn't say anything about a god damn hole!" Karin raged as she and Yuzu sat in the same hole Ichigo had.

"Karin-Chan, calm down, you don't want to turn into a hollow." Yuzu warned her sister.

"Well that bastard just dropped us down here like trash!" Karin ranted. Yuzu just sighed and began to mediate.

"He said that we must look deep inside ourselves to pull out our powers."

"You do that, I'm going to plot my revenge on hat and clogs." Both of them then stopped when they saw a link in their chains disappear.

"Karin-Chan!" Yuzu cried as she flung herself on her sister in fear.

"What if we turn into hollows?"

"Don't talk like that!" Karin snapped at her twin.

"We will be as strong as Ichi-Nii was. We will make it." Karin said. Yuzu held back a tear as she sat back down…

Yuzu's inner world…

The blond Kurosaki looked around. She was in a house just like her own, but everything was upside down.

"Hello?" she question. No reply. Yuzu began to wander the inverted house, going from every room in search of anything.

**"…"** She heard a small noise coming from upstairs.

"Hello?" she called once more.

**"…I…"** She heard a small voice whisper as she press forward up the stairs. Soon she was at the door of Ichigo's room.

**"Open the door…"** a child's voice said. Yuzu swallowed hard in fear as she twisted the knob. The door slowly opened. She took a look around, it was just like Ichigo's room; in fact it was the only normal room in the house.

**"Yuzu."** The child voice said. She snapped her head to the source of the voice to see a younger version of her brother.

"Ichi… Nii?" she asked. The boy only stared at her.

"Who are you?" Yuzu asked.

**"Must you ask? You should know who I am."** He stated. Yuzu's eyes widen in shock.

"You are my Zanpakto!" she exclaimed. He Nodded.

**"Do you want to become a hollow, Yuzu?"**

"Of course not! I want to fight! I want to fight with my brother and sister!" She declared. The boy smiled before he pulled open the closet.

**"If you are brave and want to fight, then enter her and never look back."** He said. Yuzu looked in the dark opening and took a deep breath and wandered in…

Karin's Inner world…

_'Why am I here of all places?'_ Karin asked as she look around the campus of Karakura high school. Not a single person was there, she was alone.

"This sucks!" she said as she kick a door, which flew open. She blinked a few times as she looked inside. The hall way was dark.

"Geez, it's the middle of the day and no one is here." She said. Karin walked towards one of the class rooms and tried to open the door.

"Locked." She muttered as she did the same to many other doors.

"Damnit! Is every room locked?" she shouted.

**"No."** a female voice replied. Karin jumped from the unexpected answer.

**"Come this way, follow my voice."** It said. Karin did as it said and she made her way up the stairs. She soon found the door to Ichigo's class room.

**"Come in."** The voice demanded in a sweet voice. Karin quickly opened the door and went inside. She took a look at a teenaged girl, older than she was, with orange hair.

"Is that you Orihime?" Karin asked. The girl turned around and to Karin's horror, it was not Orihime, but a female Ichigo.

"Ichi-Nii? Or should I say Ichi-Nee?" she asked. The girl chuckled and stood up from her chair, letting her impressive bust bounce a little.

**"No child, I may look like a female version of your brother, but I'm not."** She said.

"Then you must be my Zanpakto." Karin reasoned. The girl nodded as she walked over to Karin.

**"I see great power in you. The will to fight, the power to back it up, and great love in your heart. I thought we would meet after your death, but this is the best time. A great darkness is coming and like it or not, your brother will need you by his side in battle."** She said.

"I'm ready, now tell me your name!" Karin declared.

**"Slow down, you're not ready to hear my name, but you are ready for this."** She then pulled out a sword and handed to Karin.

**"This is a symbol of my power and your power."** Karin examined it closely.

"This is cool!" she said. The Zanpakto smiled before turning towards the window.

**"You must go forth Karin, Make me proud."** She said before Karin's vision became black…

**XpagebreakX**

A bright light erupted from the large hole which the Kurosaki twin sat. Urahara smirked as the dust settled.

"I see you two didn't become hollows." He said. Both Yuzu and Karin stood there in full Shihakushos with swords on their hips.

"This feels amazing!" Yuzu exclaimed happily as she looked at herself. Karin smirked as she pulled out her sword.

"Well ladies, you are now substitute shinigami." Urahara said.

"But we still have much more to do." Karin said.

"Right you are, we still have to get you two up to the level of a captain if you want to fight along with Ichigo." Urahara said.

"What's going on down here?" a voice said behind them.

"Ah, Yoruichi, you are just in time to help me train these two."

"Kisuke, you know Ichigo is going to kill you for this." Yoruichi said. Urahara scratched his head sheepishly before turning back to the girls.

"They did this of their own free will, I just helped them do it." He said. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's get started then. Should we do Kido or Hoho first?"

"Which one did Ichigo do first?" Yuzu asked.

"Neither, he went straight for shikai." Urahara said.

"Then that is what we will do first." Karin said. Both former captains gave them a wide eye look.

"You don't want to learn Kido?" Yoruichi asked.

"Does Ichi-Nii know it?"

"Well, no he doesn't"

"Then we won't learn it." Yuzu said.

"We want to be just like Ichi-Nii. We want to learn only what he has learned and nothing more." Karin said. Urahara gave them a questioning look before pulling out his fan.

"Very well, then you will only get the same training he got. That means Get shikai and bankai and learn Hoho." He said from behind the fan.

"But I hope you girls are ready." He said while drawing his own Zanpakto from his cane.

"Because this is going to be a hard few months…"

**XpagebreakX**

A few months later…

Ichigo walked to the door outside of Urahara shop. Much has happened the past few hours that was on his mind.

"Don't worry Orihime, I'm coming." He said to himself as he clenched his fist. Before he could even knock the door slid open to reveal Urahara.

"Why Ichigo, you finally made it." He said in his normal cheery voice.

"Not in the mood hat and clogs, I just want to know if you can get me-."

"Into Hueco Mundo? Why yes I can. You even have two people waiting for you so you can go." This shocked Ichigo.

"Who is it? Chad? Uryuu?" He asked.

"It's not them, but they will be here shortly." Kisuke said.

"Then is it Rukia? Renji?" He asked once more as they started to climb down the ladder to the training room.

"Nope, but you are on the right path with them being shinigami." Kisuke said. Ichigo just didn't know who these two could be. He thought of everyone he can think of, but Kisuke just kept saying no.

"I give up, Who are they?" He finally said. A smile formed on Kisuke's face.

"I'll let them show you. You can come out now!" He called. Then two figures appeared in a flash step. Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Yuzu… Karin? What the hell are you doing here?" then it dawned on him that they just used Flash step, and they were both in Shihakushos.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo shouted angrily at Kisuke.

"They did this of their own will, they wanted to be with you in this fight." He explained.

"No! I forbid them to-."

"Enough Ichi-Nii!" Both of them shouted at him.

"We are going with you and that is the end of it." Karin said.

"The hell you are! You are my sisters; I'm not letting you fight just because you are now shinigami! No, just go home and we will talk about this when I get back!" he demanded.

"No, we gained both shikai and bankai and now we are going to fight with you!" Yuzu shouted at him. Ichigo was taking back from the way she spoke to him.

"No, I just can't let you go." He said firmly. Karin then whispered something in Yuzu's ear.

"Very well…" They both then disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Ichigo with blades drawn. Ichigo barely had time to pull Zangetus off of his back. The three sword slammed together, making a huge shockwave blast out in all directions.

"THEN WE WILL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG WE ARE!"…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: That's a wrap! This is my first of four challenges that are on my page. This is a story about Yuzu and Karin helping Ichigo in the war and beyond as substitute shinigami themselves. I find it said that no one has ever done one of these without sending them to Shino for some reason and have the go thought all that Bullshit just to have them (Mainly Karin) fall in love with someone in the Gotei 13 (Mainly Toshiro) I have nothing against those stories, but I see them way too much and I think it was time for the world to fear the power of the Kurosaki family.**

**Rules:**

**1: Must be set after Ichigo's second fight with Grimmjow. But have their training start maybe days after Soul Society arc.**

**2: NO GOD DAMN KIDO! (It's also overused and they rely on it too much)**

**3:They get Zanpaktos like Zangetus, with Getsuga Tensho and Final Getsuga Tensho. They all use it (Let's see how Aizen likes that!)**

**4: The Following pairings are not to be used: IchigoxRukia, IchigoxOrihime, KarinxToshiro, YuzuxByakuya, YuzuxJinta, and Yaoi. I have nothing against them, they are just so over used in most stories that it hurts. I'm not saying do some brother-sister thing, but if that floats your boat, more power to you.**

**5: Have them fight alongside Ichigo in all of his battles. Also show what they go through when they lose their powers.**

**You keep the title, the looks of their Zanpaktos, inner world, and the first chapter. I may pick this up in the future when I'm done with my Without a surname stories, but even then this challenge is open to anyone who wants to give it a shot. You can rated it anything, But I think M should be used.**

**Well for now, good luck to anyone and everyone! Yuzu, Karin, you girls have anything to say?**

**Yuzu: Why yes, we want to thank you for taking the time to make this and the work you have done with our brother.**

**Karin: And for making us badass!**

**That's all for now! Read, Review, and Accept this Challenge!**

**See ya!**


End file.
